Aspects of the disclosure relate in general to the display of aiming and target selection information through a riflescope.
Current military tactics call for combat snipers to work in close coordination with a spotter as part of a sniper team. The spotter provides protection and situational awareness for the sniper, since the sniper must devote substantial energy and attention to positioning the sniper rifle for an effective shot. Oftentimes, the spotter uses a targeting computer that is designed to provide aiming information appropriate for the sniper rifle being used. Some targeting computers provide the observer with a video feed of the target environment and compute aim point adjustments based on the wind, distance to target, target movement and the ballistic characteristics of the rifle being used.
When utilizing such a targeting computer, the spotter typically provides the sniper with a verbal description of the intended target as well as a vertical and horizontal adjustment factor. The sniper then manually moves the scope of the sniper rifle to reflect the vertical and horizontal adjustment factor. Once the scope is adjusted, the sniper sights the target with the reticle and takes a shot.